Do you love me?
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Raven finally finds his true love, but now the only problem is, will she let herself love him?
1. chapter 1

Do you love me?

Author: Midnite

Introduction

"Raven, wait up." Howard Finkel followed the man known as Raven.

He rolled his hard brown eyes, let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face the man who has given him no peace. "What is it this time?" He asked. "Is it at all possible that you could leave me alone?"

Finkel caught up to him. "Hey, I was just wondering if you've seen the new babe backstage."

Raven rolled his eyes and sighed once more. "I told you before, I don't want anything o do with the female wrestlers and I still don't."

"But this one isn't a wrestler." Finkel went on. "She's a lawyer in training, she's gonna follow one of our lawyers around for awhile, then the WWE is going to hire her."

"I don't care." Raven stated.

"Well, I do." Finkel said. "Do you think I have a shot with her?"

Raven looked him dead in the eyes. "No." he answered.

Finkel's face fell. "oh." He said.

Jason Newbie, one of the senior corporate lawyers for the WWE walked up to them. He looked down at a clipboard, then back up. "Finkel." He said. "Your contract is being looked over, if you have any problems with anything on it, now would be the time to bring it up with either Mr. Bischoff or Mr. McMahon."

Finkel nodded.

A young woman walked up behind Jason.

"Oh, excuse me." Jason said. "Finkel, Raven, this is Dallas Warner, she's gonna be hanging around here for a while."

"Why hello." Finkel said, as charmingly as he could.

Dallas nodded a greeting.

"We have to go now, Dally." Jason said.

Dallas shot him a dirty look. "Dallas." She stated, in a slight Texan drawl. "Not Dally."

"Whatever." He said, then started to walk a away. "Come, Dally."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, that's when hers caught those of Raven's for but a second, before she broke the contact to follow Jason.

Dallas was a beautiful young woman with long dark blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She was little over five feet tall and was very thin, with breasts that looked just a little out of place on her small frame.

Finkel let out a breath and Raven realised that the man had been holding his stomach in. Raven shook his head in disbelief. "Your pathetic." He said, then walked away.


	2. chapter 2

Do you love me?

Author: Midnite

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or their stars, the only person that I own is Dallas.

Chapter 1

The cell phone attached to Dallas's belt rang. Jason shot her a look that said that this better not take long. She raised the phone to her ear. "Hello." She said.

"Where the hell are you, you bitch?" A male voice yelled at her from the other end.

Dallas grimaced slightly then covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Jason." She said. "Could you give me a second, please?"

Jason nodded then walked away to give her some privacy.

Dallas watched him walk away then removed her hand from the phone. "I'm in L.A. with the WWE, you know that."

"I know nothin', you tell me nothin', I'd have a good mind to jus' leave you alone n let you die fro' misery." The man slurred.

"Oh, God, Mark, are you drunk again?" Dallas asked in dismay.

"I'm no drunk, can take a few beers." Mark slurred once more. "I wan you home now."

"I can't, Mark, I have a job to do." Dallas tried to reason.

"You lucky you got me, you know that? No other guy would put up wit dis." He said.

Dallas sighed, then noticed someone coming down the hall towards her. "Mark, I have to go." She said.

"You go when I tell you to go." Mark said, he waited a second. "Now you go." He hung up.

Dallas sighed and hung up also, then leaned against the wall as she looked at her wedding ring. She took it off and slipped it into her pocket. The man passed her by. She sighed once more then went off to find Jason.

The man of course was Raven and he turned around and watched her leave with minimal interest. He had seen her hang up then put the ring in her pocket, but the only thought in his head was how much fun it was going to be to dash Finkel's hopes and inform him that Dallas was married. He chuckled despite himself at the thought of bringing misery to others. He briefly wondered where Finkel was, but he figured that he was probably bothering someone as he had been bothering Raven so often lately. He decided that if he waited long enough, Finkel would come to find him.

Dallas found Jason talking to D'lo Brown and the Coach about something, he dismissed them when he saw her. "Who was that?" He asked

"It was my..uh, nothing, no one, just someone." Dallas answered.

Jason gave her a funny look but decided against asking her to clarify that. "Look, since you're here now, you can go get Raven for me."

Dallas looked at him. "I'm not here as your errand girl, you know."

Jason sighed. "I know that, but can't you just go get him anyways?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned and started to w3alk away, but then stopped and turned back around. "Who's Raven?"

"Raven, remember, you met him earlier?" Jason answered.

She stared blankly back at him.

"Look, just go to his locker room, he has a private one, he should be there." He said. "Do you think you can find that?"

"Oh, well, golly gee." Dallas said sarcastically. "I just don't know, I'm so weak and helpless and stupid, not at all like a big, strong, smart male."

"Ok, that's enough, get going." Jason said, annoyed with her.

Dallas rolled her eyes, then turned around and continued walking. If Jason thought that she was going to actually be an errand girl for him, he was nuts. She stopped a stagehand. "Could you deliver a message to one of the wrestlers for me?"

"Sure." He answered. "Who is it you need to get a message to?"

"Um, a guy named Raven." She replied.

"Raven?" The guy repeated. "Listen, I'll take you to his locker room, but that's as close as I'm getting to him."

Dallas had a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"He's just not right in the head, just not right." The stagehand shook his head. "If I were you, I'd get in and out as soon as possible."

"Well, you're not, now are you?" She retorted. "Now, can you just take me there?"

"Sure, just follow me." He stated, walking down a hallway, Dallas followed close behind.

He reached a door then moved out of the way. Dallas looked at him as she passed, then opened the door and entered. It was dark inside, she flipped a switch to spread light over everything, Raven was nowhere to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief., then walked to the centre of the room, where his passport and numerous other pieces of identification were lying on a table.

She picked one up. "Scott Levy." She muttered to herself. "So he actually does have a name." She put it down and looked at whatever else was lying around, bits of cash, more I.D., black make up. She turned around to face the door and gasped in shook. Raven was there, leaning against the wall, intently watching her.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked dully.

"No, not really, Scott." She replied, getting over her shook. She looked at him, so he looked a little different, why should he be labelled different for that?

He snorted. "Been a while since someone has risked calling me that."

"So, maybe I like risks." She responded confidently.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He moved away from the wall towards her.

Dallas backed up.

Raven chuckled. "Just like all the rest. What did you came here for?"

"How do you know I have a reason?" She asked, backing up another couple of feet. "How do you know that I didn't get lost and just ended up here?"

"Nobody ever comes here by accident." He answered.

"My boss wants to see you." She informed him.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked back. "God, I don't know why he would want to see you, nobody else does."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You dare to disrespect me like that?"

Dallas backed up still another couple of feet. "I dare." She stated.

Raven took a couple of steps forward and she went back, right up against the wall. Raven went right up to her as she could go back no farther, he grabbed the back of her head and made her look at him.

Dallas grimaced at the slight pain it caused her and she grabbed his wrist with her hand and dug her long, sharp nails in, a bit of blood trickled down his arm. She raised her other hand in an attempt to dig those nails in also, but he caught it and pushed it against the wall.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Remember that feeling the next time you get an urge to mouth off at me." He let go of her and she removed her nails from his wrist. They held each others eyes for but a moment before she broke the contact and fled the room. Raven looked down at his wrist where there was a bit of blood. "She's something." He muttered. "But I don't know what."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one except who I own.

Dallas quickly scurried away from that locker room and into a female washroom. She leaned onto the counter and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You weak fool." She said to herself. "You thought you'd be brave and stand up to Raven and look where it got you." She now understood why nobody wanted to go near the man, he was insane. She sighed and felt her pocket for her wedding ring. "Oh, fuck." She swore when she realised that it wasn't there. The worst scenario and probably the one that had most likely happened hit her mind, it had fallen out of her pocket during her confrontation with Raven and was probably still in his locker room. She considered leaving it there, but she needed it or answer to Mark when she got home. She shuddered a little at the mere thought of that, she was more scared of Mark's wraith then of facing Raven again. Dallas sighed and left the wash room, bound once more for the locker room of Raven. She got there and knocked on the door this time. No answer from inside. She opened it and walked inside, he was nowhere to be found. 'Raven must have left to see Jason.' She thought. Her eyes did a sweep of the floor and rested on a shiny golden band laying in the far corner of the room. She walked over and picked it up, slipping it back on her finger.

"have you ever noticed that some people just refuse to learn?" Dallas turned to see Raven, he had just entered the room. "What do you want now? Did you make another wrong turn?" He asked, mocking her.

"I was just leaving." She answered and made a beeline for the door. 

Raven stepped into her path and she tried to go around him but he pushed her back.

"If you'll let me by, I'll be on my way." Dallas stated.

"I'll let you pass when you inform me of what you were doing." Raven responded.

Dallas sighed. "Do you have to be so pig headed?" She asked. "If you weren't so damn curious, I'd be gone and out of your freakish hair right now."

Raven narrowed his eyes at her, much like he had done earlier when she had pissed him off.

"Ok." Dallas said, noticing this. She held up her hand. "I was getting my ring, I had dropped it earlier, happy now?"

Raven remained silent and motionless.

Dallas snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right, you're the depraved degenerate who's never happy."

"Does your mouth always get you in trouble, or am I just receiving special treatment?" Raven asked.

Dallas laughed nervously. "My mouth isn't connected to my brain sometimes."

"Apparently." He agreed and walked towards her, circling her, looking her up and down.

"Um, what are you doing?" Dallas asked as his circle led him behind her, she didn't like being in the same room as the man, let alone have him out of her eyesight.

He reappeared on the other side of her, obviously pleased with his observations of her. He closed the distance between them and placed one hand on her waist, guiding her backwards to the table that had previously housed his personal items.

"Again, what are you doing?" Dallas asked uncomfortably and her body tensed up as he leaned forward.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear and licked from the top of it to the bottom.

Dallas swallowed hard. "I'm married." She used as an excuse.

"I don't care." Raven responded, moving his head back and looking her in the eyes.

"I do though." Dallas stated.

"Do you?" He asked and ducked his head down to her chest and left a trail of wet kisses from her cleavage, up her throat and to her lips, where he passionately kissed her. He flicked his tongue out and licked her lips, getting her to separate them, giving him the opening he needed to get his tongue into her mouth, he moved it around, exploring the contours of her mouth. She responded by letting out a low moan, it had been quite awhile since any guy had done this to her, with her husband it was just, wam bam, thank you ma'am, the art of seduction was lost on him. Her hands, which had been gripping the edge of the table found their way to his neck as her arms encircled it. His hands gripped her waist and lifted her up onto the table. Dallas leaned back, making Raven climb onto it, on top of her. She leaned back until she was completely horizontal and Raven was on top of her with his weight resting on his knees. His lips left hers and started to softly caress her neck and throat, his hands had made their way up her shirt and had found their destination as Dallas moaned his name and ran her hands down his bare chest and stomach and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Raven was about to remove her shirt when his locker room door opens and Howard Finkel walks into the room before noticing the two, who had not yet noticed him. Howard saw Raven on top of Dallas, kissing her neck, with his hands rather busy and Dallas lying on a table with her legs wrapped tightly around Raven's waits, moaning in lust.

"Oops." Howard muttered and they looked up. 

Dallas turned red, slid out from under Raven and quickly retreated out of the locker room.

Raven sighed and walked over to Finkel. "What do you want?" He asked.

Finkel's mouth hung open for a couple of seconds. "You and Dallas were just about to get it on."

Raven narrowed his eyes at him. "Leave me alone." He pushed Finkel out of his locker room and shut the door.


End file.
